1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baking pans, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water chamber baking pan wherein the same permits directing of a fluid chamber in an encircling relationship relative to an item to be baked to effect even baking temperatures throughout the item to be baked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking implements of various types have been utilized in the prior art, and the prior art has provided various implements utilizing water and the like to promote even heat distribution through the structure providing consistent and even heat. Such even distribution of heat is desired, particularly in a baking procedure to avoid over-baking of discrete portions of an item in relation to other components, wherein typically an external peripheral side surface of an item being baked is subject to greater heat concentrations than internal portions of the same item resulting in an unevenly baked product. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a consistent and relatively even temperature gradient through the product being baked. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,173 to Wilgran setting forth a dish structure containing a surrounding chamber directed through the walls and floor of the dish, with a pivotal lid mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,106 to Donnelly sets forth a tray member overlying a fluid chamber through the floor and wall portions of a bottom portion of the tray to provide and maintain a predetermined temperature within the tray structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,633 to Hoydic sets forth a bowl wherein a lower ice chamber is mounted in the bowl to effect cooling of contents within the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,880 to Peters sets forth a dish structure with a coextensive underlying floor chamber to contain a refrigerant therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,589 to Brown, et al., sets forth a chilling bowl for containing salads and the like, wherein the bowl includes a side wall and floor structure coextensive with thge bowl to effect chilling of foods therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water chamber baking pan wherein the same includes a surrounding water chamber directed about the perimeter of the floor structure to effect even heat distribution to an interior portion of a baking item and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.